The Last One Standing
by Neko-Hiei
Summary: Hiei, Kurama, Yuusuke, and Kuwabara have been asked to search for an item that grants your inner most desires by Koenma, but what they find instead may just make them lose one of the members of their team...5th chapter finally! .
1. Discovery

Okay, I have no idea where I got the idea for this, just a random thought. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, by the way, give that credit to the wonderful people who made it. This is my first fanfiction posted here so don't kill me if it's horrible. And for anyone who's ever read "Chobits" before, some of the situations sound like the same thing. It's not, and I just noticed that when I was writing this. I didn't mean for it to be that way. There's also an original character in this. Enjoy. "Oh fu-I can't believe this!!" Hiei was standing at the top of the highest mountain in the entire demon world, glaring at the nonexistence in front of him, when a small silver fox ran up to his legs and yelped. Followed by it were Yuusuke and Kuwabara, panting softly. "What...is it...Hiei?" Yuusuke panted. Hiei snapped at him, "Just look for yourself!" as he pointed toward... nothing. Kuwabara's jaw dropped. "You mean...I was wrong-?" "-AGAIN!!" Hiei snapped again and Kurama, as a fox, jumped. Then, Hiei turned to Yuusuke. "I told you we shouldn't have taken directions from...him!" he said and pointed to Kuwabara. Kuwabara stepped up to Hiei, more than a foot taller than him. "Oh yeah?! Well I'd like to see you do better!!" Yuusuke groaned and Kurama twitched his ears in annoyance. "There they go again... Oh well... Hey!" "What?!" Hiei and Kuwabara said in unison. "You guys should get married, you already fight like me and Keiko!" Kurama's eyes widened as Yuusuke was pounced by Kuwabara and Hiei, and knew that they would beat Yuusuke to an orangey pulp. Sighing, he slowly turned to his Youko form, and glared down at them trying to kill each other. To himself, Kurama wondered, "We're supposed to be looking for an item that can grant ones inner most desires, Koenma-sama said. but that could be anything." Kurama flattened his ears. "But I can't think because of them fighting!"  
  
"STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kurama's deep voice echoed, and all was silent as Yuusuke, now with a black eye, gulped. Kuwabara winced as Hiei, who had just punched Yuusuke, kicked him. "You are all a disgrace to the team...Can't you act more mature... Seriously, I-" "Oh stuff it! Baka kitsune!" Kurama glared at Hiei. "This doesn't help, guys! Lord Koenma told us to find this place, and we will! Now GET OFF YOUR BUTTS AND GET MOVING!!!!!" Yuusuke and Kuwabara yelped and ran away, and Hiei stood there, glaring at Kurama. "...What?" Hiei continued to glare, then turned on his heels and started walking. "I refuse to work with those two." Kurama scoffed and turned. "Fine then, we don't need you anyway." Suddenly, a loud crumbling sound echoed, and Kurama, Yuusuke, and Kuwabara all gasped and turned. Hiei was no longer there, replaced by a huge hole in the ground. Kurama ran over to it, and looked down. He was ready to jump when Yuusuke grabbed his arm. "Wait! Let's throw a rock down there and see how deep it is." Kurama nodded in agreement and Kuwabara picked up a huge rock and dropped it in the whole. Next thing you could hear was a loud "THUMP" and Hiei yelping. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Kurama grinned. "You okay?" "No thanks to you bakas! I-" He suddenly stopped. Yuusuke frowned and looked worried. "Hiei...? Hiei! HIEI!" "I-I'm okay but... You guys are never going to believe this..." Kurama and Yuusuke exchanged glances, and hopped down into the hole, followed by Kuwabara. Once they landed on cold, wet, slippery ground, they saw Hiei, standing in front of a dark hole in the wall. Kuwabara ran over to it, opened his mouth to talk, and face vaulted. "What is it, Kuwa?" Yuusuke asked, running over. Kuwabara could only stare. "Dude..." Hiei walked up to the hole as Kurama and Yuusuke stared in awe at what was inside the hole. It was a blonde haired, blue-eyed girl. 


	2. Revival and Interrogation

Okay, here's the second chapter to Discovery! It's called "Revival and Interrogation." Once again, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of it's characters. If the paragraphs get smooshed, sorry I tried ;  
  
Hiei walked up to the girl, and kneeled down beside her.  
  
"I-is she alive.? .Hiei.?" Kuwabara asked nervously.  
  
"I think so." Hiei replied.  
  
Kurama sighed in relief, and then straightened up. "Is she human?"  
  
"Oh please, Kurama! What would a human be doing in the demon world?! Only a total idiot would do that." Hiei added, giving an accusing glance toward Kuwabara.  
  
Kuwabara blinked. "What?"  
  
Sighing, Hiei pointed toward the girl's ears, which were like Kurama's, but more cat like. "She's a neko."  
  
"A neko?" Yuusuke chimed.  
  
"A cat demon, baka."  
  
"I know what a neko is! It's just.."  
  
"Holy crap, she's drop-dead gorgeous!"  
  
"Oh shut up, Kuwabara!" Hiei said, picking the girl up and noticing that she's only wearing a small sheet wrapped around her from her chest to her mid-thighs.  
  
"So. what do you plan on doing with her, Hiei-kun?"  
  
"I don't know, Kurama, but I think she's injured. We should bring her back- "  
  
"Back where?!" Kuwabara yelled. "We have no place to go back to!! We don't even know where we're going!"  
  
Hiei snarled menacingly. "No thanks to you! We'll just have to bring her back to the Spirit World and tell Koenma-sama that we couldn't complete our mission."  
  
"WHAT?!" Kuwabara and Yuusuke said together.  
  
Suddenly, the girl's eyes fluttered open, and she said dreamily. "You. you're looking for the artifact.?"  
  
Hiei froze, and stared into her deep blue eyes, then said slowly, "Yes."  
  
She whimpered slightly, as if hurt by something, then whispered, "You'll never find it. You-" and then her eyes widened, and she fell limp.  
  
Hiei's eyes narrowed and he cursed under his breath. "Let's just go back to Koenma and tell him that-"  
  
~*~  
  
"-YOU COULDN'T FIND THE ARTIFACT?!"  
  
Koenma's screaming could probably be heard all throughout the demon world. Yuusuke cringed, and Botan was running around franticly.  
  
Hiei straightened up. "Look, this girl, whoever she is, knows something about this. artifact. If we can revive her, then she might tell us where it is."  
  
Kurama turned to him, looking slightly confused. "But, Hiei, she said that we'd never find it."  
  
Hiei was just about to speak when Koenma interrupted. "Bring her to Yukina and do whatever it takes to find that artifact!! NOW!"  
  
~*~  
  
The next day, At Genkai's temple, Yuusuke yawns and gets out of bed, walking into the living room. Sitting there is Kurama, back in human form, and Hiei sitting on the windowsill. They were talking about something before Yuusuke entered but fell quiet.  
  
Yuusuke looked around. "Well, good morning. where's Kuwabara?"  
  
"He's asleep," Hiei said then muttered something about a lazy ningen.  
  
"Hm. that's funny. I thought for sure he'd be with Yukina," Yuusuke said.  
  
"He'd better not be!" Hiei screeched and stood up.  
  
Kurama snickered. "He's asleep in his room, Hiei. no need to jump to conclusions."  
  
Hiei went to go sit down, then stared at the room where the girl they had found had rested. "I'm gonna go check on her, okay?"  
  
Kurama's eyes widened. "Are you sure.?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
Yuusuke muttered, "Only losers are positive."  
  
Hiei scoffed. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Posit-oh shut up, Hiei!"  
  
Hiei turned the knob to the door and walked in, while Kurama and Yuusuke exchanged worried glances.  
  
Inside the room sat the girl on a mattress on the floor, sheets wrapped around her. Her sparkling blue eyes stared out the window, looking deeply saddened. Hiei hesitated, then walked up to her, took off his cloak and sat down next to her.  
  
"Who are you.?"  
  
She said nothing, only stared out the window and tightened her grip on the sheets around her. Hiei sighed in annoyance, then, seeing those huge sad eyes, he tilted his head at her.  
  
"I won't force you to tell me anything. But when you're ready to talk, I'm always available."  
  
He got up, leaving his cloak on the floor, and headed for the door, when he heard a small whisper.  
  
"A-Atari."  
  
He turned slowly, looking at the girl.  
  
"Hm.?"  
  
"M.My name's Atari."  
  
Blinking, Hiei stared at her, took his hand off the doorknob, and plopped down next to her again.  
  
"Where are you from.?"  
  
Atari thought for a second then looked at him with those eyes again.  
  
"I.I don't know."  
  
Hiei frowned. "I see. Anything else you can tell me about yourself?"  
  
Suddenly, her eyes filled with tears. She lunged at him, and threw her arms around him. Hiei's eyes widened and he fell backwards a bit, stunned.  
  
"Help me." she whispered.  
  
"I.what do you need hel-"  
  
"Please!" She stuffed her face into his shirt and cried. "They're haunting me. please help me."  
  
"Who.? Who's haunting you?"  
  
She thought for a second, then backed away and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I am a fire neko from the Makai, the demon world."  
  
"A.fire neko? How so?"  
  
"I am part blue fire demon, part cat demon."  
  
"Oh. well." Hiei didn't know what to say, or even what to think about this situation. Atari was obviously very confused or very stupid. Or even very dangerous. But, for some odd reason, Hiei could not pull his eyes away from hers. It's just something about those deep sad eyes that make him want to sit there forever.  
  
"Who are you?" Atari asked softly.  
  
"My name's Hiei. I'm part fire demon part ice demon."  
  
Atari giggled and smiled at him, and Hiei felt his breath get caught in his throat.  
  
Atari got close and stared into his eyes dreamily. "I think I like you." 


	3. Drunken Play

Here's the third chapter! Yay! "Drunken Play." Alright, well, this is kinda a lazy chapter, got caught up in schoolwork. The next ones kinda *cough*really*cough* hentai (perverted) so I decided to leave the good stuff for chapter 4. Read on!  
  
Yuusuke and Kurama waited patiently outside the door to the room where Atari and Hiei were talking. Suddenly, Kuwabara walked in, yawning, wearing just shorts.  
  
"Well, that's attractive, Kuwabara. Put some clothes on, man," Yuusuke snickered.  
  
Kuwabara grabbed Yuusuke and held him in a headlock. "Shut up!"  
  
Kurama glanced toward them, then back at the door as it swung open. Hiei walked out slowly, then following him was Atari, smiling.  
  
Kuwabara stopped, and looked at Atari. "Well, good morning."  
  
Kurama tilted his head and noticed something. Hiei was staring at Atari with eyes that could only mean.  
  
Kurama shook his head, and shook away the thoughts. "Don't be foolish." he said to himself. Then, glancing at Atari, he thought, "But then again. She is unlike anyone I've ever seen. It's almost as if she's perfect."  
  
Atari suddenly looked over at Kurama, with shocked eyes and said, "What's that?"  
  
Kurama's eyes widened. "What?"  
  
Atari shook her head. "Nothing, I thought-"  
  
She was interrupted when Yuusuke pushed Kuwabara out of the room, yelling, "C'mon! Get decent for the lady!"  
  
Then there were some cursing on Kuwabara's half, and Yuusuke eventually locking the door on him. "Baka."  
  
Atari giggled, then suddenly noticed Hiei, who was staring out the window.  
  
"Hiei-sama?"  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
Atari cringed and Kurama and Yuusuke exchanged confused glances.  
  
"Gomen ne. I'm sorry, Hiei-san."  
  
Hiei looked back at her, about to say something, but stopped himself.  
  
"Hn. I'm going out."  
  
"Hm? Where to, Hiei?"  
  
"None of your business, Kurama."  
  
Kurama glared. Hiei was definitely not being himself lately. Well, no one was really being themselves. Kuwabara and Yuusuke were still angry at Hiei for skipping out on the mission, and Kurama had been buried up to his neck in schoolwork, since he skipped three days of it to try and find that artifact in the Makai. But, Hiei didn't have any schoolwork, he didn't exactly miss out on anything, yet it seemed like he was angrier with himself, for some reason, than anyone else.  
  
"Can I come too, Hiei-san?" Atari chirped.  
  
Kurama flinched. Knowing Hiei, he was probably going to try and drown his anger away with alcohol. He had Yuusuke to thank for that, ever since he taught Hiei that when you're drunk, you're happy. And Hiei's not the best demon to mess with, even when he's not drunk.  
  
Hiei did one of his famous "hn"s, and walked out. Atari went to go after him, but Kurama stopped her.  
  
"Atari-chan, Hiei needs some time to think.Lave him to himself."  
  
"But I-"  
  
"I know, you mean well. It's just. Hiei's kind of dangerous when he's like this."  
  
Atari smiled. "I'm a tough girl! I'll be fine! I just want to spend some time with him, get to know him!"  
  
Kurama felt a pang of jealousy, and let Atari go.  
  
"Oh. well. er. I respect that." He forced a smile. "Whatever makes you happy."  
  
Atari smiled and kissed him quickly on the cheek. "Thank you so much, Kurama-san!"  
  
Kurama nodded, his heart jumping when she kissed him, and watched as Atari ran down the steps of the temple, toward where Hiei was headed.  
  
Kurama sighed. "Oh no. I think that Atari just might be." He cursed under his breath. "I have to talk to Botan!"  
  
~*~  
  
Hiei sat in a tree in the middle of a deserted park. It looked late, and it had been many hours since he had left the temple. A bottle of sake in his hand, he jumped out of the tree, and started walking, when he heard a whisper.  
  
"It's about time you got down!"  
  
Hiei turned, surprised, and saw Atari.  
  
"I thought I told you not to- hey wait. How long have you been there?"  
  
Atari smiled, but looked a little sad. "I've been waiting all day. I think I got here about an hour after I left the temple. Do not worry, I was not seen by the humans."  
  
Hiei's eyes widened. "You've been sitting there, watching me, for almost twelve hours?"  
  
Atari giggled and nodded, "Hai!" Then she walked up to him, wrinkled her nose a bit, then started giggling again, pointing at him.  
  
"Na ni?"  
  
"Hehe! You're drunk!"  
  
Hiei arched an eyebrow, a little surprised. "I am not."  
  
Atari suddenly grabbed the bottle of sake and jumped back into the tree, then into the next one, giggling.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Come and get me!"  
  
Hiei blinked, then scowled. "This isn't a game."  
  
"Okay." Atari suddenly pounced on Hiei, toppling him over. She smiled at him, got off, then giggled. "Now it's a game!"  
  
Hiei blinked for a few seconds, then smirked. "Okay."  
  
Suddenly, he disappeared. Atari looked around, then pouted. "You're no fun."  
  
All of a sudden, Hiei came out of nowhere, and pounced on Atari, knocking her over. He quickly grabbed the bottle of sake, got up, smirking, and took a sip. Atari smiled.  
  
"I guess I was wrong, you are fun!" Then she tilted her head at Hiei, eyeing the sake bottle. "I've never tried alcohol before."  
  
Hiei tossed her the bottle. "Try it."  
  
Atari looked at it for a minute, then took a sip. "Hm. it's pretty good!"  
  
"I thought you'd like. it." Hiei's eyes widened as Atari drank the whole bottle. "Um."  
  
Atari smiled. "C'mon! Let's. walk, talk, and drink!" Her smile was so hard to say no to.  
  
~*~  
  
About two hours later, Hiei and Atari entered the temple. Well, I should say Hiei entered the temple, completely wasted, with Atari asleep in his arms. Yuusuke looked up and yawned.  
  
"Finally, you guys are back."  
  
Hiei looked around, his eyes hazy. "Where's Kurama?"  
  
Yuusuke shrugged. "He ran into the room, said "I gotta go talk to Botan! It's an emergency! Be back tomorrow!" and left.  
  
"That's not like him."  
  
"So what happened to her?" Yuusuke asked, cocking his head toward Atari.  
  
"Drunk."  
  
Yuusuke grinned. "Oh, I see how you do it."  
  
Hiei glared. "Do what?!"  
  
Yuusuke just snickered and left the room, calling out, "I'll leave you two alone for a while!"  
  
Hiei scoffed, and Atari stirred, looking up at him with dazzling azure eyes.  
  
"Hiei-san.?"  
  
"Hai, Atari-chan?"  
  
She smiled. "I had a good time."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Would you. mind. staying with me tonight? Last night, I felt so lonely, I couldn't sleep."  
  
Hiei didn't even need to think about the question. "Sure." 


	4. The Night That Never Lasts

Okey dokes! Here's chapter 4! "The Night That Never Lasts." As I said before, this one's a little hentai. ^ ^ And by the way, I got some really good reviews! However, I'm not mentioning any names. *cough*missgloriakorihime*cough* .but someone said that Hiei was a little out of character. I kinda wanna clear this up. THIS ISH A FANFIC!!! NONE OF THIS REALLY HAPPENED IN THE SHOW, NOR WILL IT EVER HAPPEN! If this DID ever happen in Yu Yu Hakusho, you would all have the right TO BE SCARED! -.- ; Besides, of course Hiei's out of character, first off. HES DRUNK! Second off, do you think it would be entertaining for Hiei to walk around and go "Hn. I hate Kuwabara," this entire story?! Hiei ish supposed to be out of character, because it's funny to see a serious character doing something he would never really do! Okay I'm done. Wow, that was all about one bad review, imagine if they were all bad reviews? o.O;; I'll shut up now.  
  
~*~  
  
Footsteps echoed through the narrow halls leading to Koenma's office. Kurama pushed open the doors, being followed by Botan.  
  
"Lord Koenma!" Botan yelled.  
  
Koenma looked up, and Botan threw her arms on the desk.  
  
"Kurama's found the artifact!"  
  
Koenma jumped. "Are you serious?! That's great! Well Kurama, where is it?"  
  
Kurama looked at the ground. "It's her. the girl. Atari."  
  
Koenma's pacifier fell out of his mouth and Botan's oar clattered to the ground.  
  
"W-what?"  
  
~*~  
  
Atari smiled, her eyes sparkling as Hiei sat on the windowsill. He was wearing a slightly ripped black tanktop, and black baggy pants, his cloak being tossed aside.  
  
Atari sat on the large mattress on the floor, wearing what seemed like a white collared shirt two sizes too big for her, and panties. She bounced a little, smiling cutely.  
  
Hiei glanced over at her. "You move too much."  
  
"I'm hyper!" she replied. "At least I'm not drunk!" She laughed and ran over to him, took his hand, and pulled him down on the mattress, right next to her. He blinked and sat obediently. Atari's eyes shined and she yawned, laying down, her shirt sliding off her shoulders a little.  
  
Hiei eyed the shirt as Atari asked, "So, you're looking for an artifact that will grant your inner most desires?"  
  
Hiei nodded. "Hai."  
  
Atari glanced over at him, and seemed to inch a little closer. "What would be your desire?"  
  
Hiei thought for a moment. "I don't know."  
  
Atari wrinkled her nose. "No idea?"  
  
"I don't really have an inner most desire."  
  
"Money?" Atari suggested with teasing eyes.  
  
"I have no need for money."  
  
"Um. what about eternal life?"  
  
Hiei scoffed. "I could care less whether I lived or died at this point."  
  
Atari pondered this for a moment. Then she whispered:  
  
"What about someone to love.?"  
  
Hiei was about to laugh at her, and ask her if it was all a joke. But when his eyes met hers, he knew she had never been more serious than she was now.  
  
".love?"  
  
"You heard me." She inched a little closer. "Someone to love. someone to hold."  
  
Hiei looked a bit uncomfortable, and things were becoming blurry for him. Whether it was because he was nervous or because of the alcohol, he had no idea. But something was bothering him.  
  
Atari leaned forward slightly, their noses barely an inch apart.  
  
".What about someone to kiss.?"  
  
Hiei stared into her eyes for a bit. "Possibly."  
  
Atari smiled and pressed her lips hard against his. Hiei's eyes widened, then closed. He leaned into her, kissing her fiery lips full. She started to lean back, but did not break away from the kiss, wrapping her arms around Hiei's neck. He leaned with her, and they were so close, Atari swore she could feel Hiei's heartbeat against his chest.  
  
~*~  
  
"Tell me again Kurama."  
  
Kurama sighed heavily and began the story again.  
  
"When Atari kissed me, I suddenly had this familiar feeling. almost like déjà vu. Then, all of a sudden, I thought of the Mirror Of Utter Dark. I got the same feeling when I was using that when Atari kissed me. It's obvious, she has to be the artifact."  
  
Koenma sighed. "I didn't expect it to be a living thing. this will make things so much more difficult."  
  
"What are we to do, Koenma-sama?"  
  
"We have no other choice. I think we might have to kill her."  
  
~*~  
  
Atari and Hiei's clothes lay in a pile next to the mattress. Atari was lying on top of him, her eyes closed and head resting on his bare chest. Hiei sifted through her hair with his fingertips lovingly. Atari opened her eyes and looked up at him, smiling.  
  
"You never told me. what's your desire.?"  
  
Hiei thought for a moment. "I really don't know." Hiei leaned close to her ear and whispered, "But right now, I want you. more than anything."  
  
Atari blushed and her smile widened.  
  
"Whether it's lust or love, I have no idea. but I guess it's a desire. Does that count?"  
  
Atari nodded slowly. "Hai. I think it does."  
  
"Then that's my desire."  
  
Atari softly traced Hiei's jaw line with her fingertip. Then she whispered, "Desire granted."  
  
Hiei laughed softly. "Who needs an ancient artifact when I have you.?"  
  
Atari felt a twinge of shame in her heart. "You really mean that. I mean. what if I couldn't grant your requests?"  
  
Hiei shook his head. "Would it matter? My desire was you. so I guess that's kind of impossible, ne?"  
  
Atari smiled and sat up straight, the sheets draping over her shoulders, and sat in his lap. She winced slightly and blushed. Hiei made a low sound from his throat, like growling. He whispered softly to her, "You have so much to learn, Atari-chan."  
  
Atari smiled.  
  
"I don't mind learning if you taught me." 


	5. NekoNap

Yup, due to many good reviews, I have decided to write another chapter! So here's Chapter 5! It's called "The Neko-nap." Sabe: Oh my god. You wrote the chapter before you got any reviews. Me: Sabe is my shadow. o.O;; Eeevil. Sabe: God, you're truly horrible at this aren't you? Me: ; *throws a dead rabbit at Sabe* Oh be quiet!  
  
~*~  
  
Ruby red eyes fluttered open, and Hiei sat up, yawning. He looked down as an arm fell from his chest. His eyes widened and he pulled the sheet back slowly and stared at Atari, her eyes closed and she was sleeping peacefully. He blinked. Hiei pulled the sheet over his head and looked under it, then came back up with huge eyes.  
  
'What the hell happened last night?!' he thought to himself. Suddenly, Atari stirred and nuzzled up to him. She opened her bright azure eyes and yawned.  
  
"Ohayo Hiei-san." Atari smiled.  
  
Hiei stared into her eyes, and suddenly realized that she was entirely unclothed.  
  
'Oh my god. something did happen.'  
  
Hiei gulped and his eyes widened as Atari leaned forward and pressed her fiery lips hard against his. Surprisingly, he kissed back and Atari slowly got into the position to lay on top of him. Against his will, Hiei pressed his hips against hers. A blush played across Atari's cheeks.  
  
"Hiei."  
  
Hiei looked up at her. "H-hai. Na ni?"  
  
She hesitated for a moment, then whispered, "Do you remember how you wouldn't let me call you Hiei-sama.?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Well. uh. I was just wondering. c-can I call you Hiei-koi.?"  
  
He stared at her for a moment, then looked away.  
  
"Gomen ne. but. I have a job. a part of the Reikai Tantei. and I can't let anything interfere."  
  
Atari sighed sadly. "I know. but."  
  
"Atari. you can't really love me."  
  
Atari brushed her hand softly against his cheek. "But. I do love you. and, in a way. my whole life revolves around you. for the moment."  
  
Hiei stared at her. "Atari.I." He looked away and stood up, pulling on his clothes. "I can't love you. I'm sorry."  
  
Atari sighed softly, and flipped her hair. "You seemed to be able to love me last night."  
  
Hiei froze.  
  
"You really seemed to love me. or was I just being used to. 'Grant your desires?'"  
  
Hiei glared at her, and noticed tears filling her eyes.  
  
"Last night, I was drunk! And I completely regret anything that happened!"  
  
Atari cringed, tears streaming down her cheeks. She wiped them away, stood up, and wrapped the sheet around herself. "No. you told me. your inner most desire was. me. Maybe at the time, the alcohol affected how you said it, claiming it was just lust, but." She pressed her palm against her chest. "Deep down. I know you love me."  
  
"And who are you to tell me how I feel?!"  
  
Atari gulped away the tears, and sighed. "Hiei. I have something I need to tell you."  
  
Hiei blinked. "I'm listening."  
  
"To tell you the truth. I know how you feel. because."  
  
There was a moment of silence, and suddenly, Hiei gasped.  
  
"Atari!!!"  
  
"Wh-" She was stopped as an echoing bang rang through her ear, and Hiei stared at Atari, horror struck. Atari's eyes were wide, and full of mixed pain and fear. She looked down and touched her left breast, covered by the sheet, with her fingertips. When she brought her hand back up, her fingers were stained with blood. She looked back at Hiei.  
  
"He's. here." was all she uttered as she fell forward limply. Hiei went to catch her, but he was frozen in place. An eerie laughter echoed through the room.  
  
"Foolish. you should have gotten her when you had the chance! Then again, I don't see why you'd ever want to let her go in the first place."  
  
Hiei sneered and tried to move, but was unsuccessful. "Who are you?! Show yourself!"  
  
"As you wish."  
  
A light mist filled the room, then thickened into a fog, spreading around the room like a thick smoke. Emerging from that fog was a tall, handsome man with silvery black hair and bright blue eyes. His ears were pointed. He had a katana in his hand, and was wearing a strange type of armor. Perched on his shoulder was a beautiful, white bird, resembling that of a dove.  
  
"Who the hell are you?"  
  
The man smirked. "My name is Sky. I have been following you for a few days now. I heard you were searching for the artifact. The one that grants your inner most desires?"  
  
Hiei struggled against the invisible bond that held him in his position. "What do you want from me?!"  
  
Sky laughed loudly. "Who said anything about you? You are worthless to me! Her, on the other hand." He walked over to Atari and picked her up, wrapped in the sheet, carefully, as if she was as fragile as a porcelain doll.  
  
"Leave her alone!!"  
  
Sky smirked again. "Why should I? I actually have some use for her, but you. Didn't you just tell her that her presence was not needed?"  
  
Hiei's eyes widened as the two disappeared, and he felt pain surge through his body as the unseen binds broke, and he fell forward, unconscious.  
  
~*~  
  
Hm. o.O;; It wasn't that short when it was in my notebook. oh well, yeah it was short and kinda crappy, but I promise the next one will be better. Sabe: *cough*itsucked*cough* Me: How about I ask the reader's to review whether I should be shadowless instead of reviewing my fic?! Sabe: I'll shut up now. 


End file.
